


Maybe Laughter Kills

by ravenarc



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Literally super random, Minor Character Death, Not going anywhere, One Shot, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Another part of my One Shot series. This is actually a re-post I posted it a long time ago but I changed a few things and really it's just shit I just wanted to put something out to feel more productive :')





	Maybe Laughter Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my One Shot series. This is actually a re-post I posted it a long time ago but I changed a few things and really it's just shit I just wanted to put something out to feel more productive :')

_ This is right. This is okay. This is right. This is right- _

_ Right?  _

It’s thoughts like these in moments like these that make it that much harder for Daehyun to pull the trigger. 

Every goddamn time.

“Dae-”

“I’m doing it.” No more freezing, Daehyun looks Junhong in the eyes, barrel of the gun pointed somewhere else. He pulls the trigger.

Their victim falls from his knees to the floor, blooding spilling from his broken body. Daehyun wants to apologize, he wants to take back what he’s done. It feels so wrong, so not him. But the younger boy smiles, ignoring how Daehyun refuses to look at his victim. Whether he’s choosing to do so or not, Daehyun appreciates that he isn’t calling him out.

“Good. We need to go, Guk says we’re behind schedule,” Junhong holds up his phone to show Daehyun, allowing him to read a text from their leader with quite the lovely array of cursing.

The gist is he’s telling them to hurry.

“Of course,” Daehyun shoves his rifle back into the holster he keeps strapped to his waist, just like the rest of his members. Junhong nods, putting a hand on his back reassuringly as they jog from the room. It disappears as quickly as it got there, but Daehyun can’t help himself when he bites his cheek, afraid of what might happen at home if Junhong continues to show him sympathy. Yongguk might suspect Daehyun froze-

That would not be good.

Together, they slip from the room quietly, footsteps muffled from years of practice. The rest of the warehouse is empty, but because of this the echo is that much louder. They run in silence to the stairwell, and Daehyun can feel the cold that dissociates itself from the air, almost separating into its own substance in a futile attempt to drown them out of water. He pulls the door open, trying not to cringe when it groans against the silence, and ushers Junhong inside. He watches his younger brother fly down the stairs, following close behind, but something else is on his mind. 

How does Junhong handle this?

Daehyun definitely cannot, and every day he spends doing stuff like this pulls him further and further away from himself, who he used to be, who he tried so hard to escape from.

Who he longs so much for, now.

Daehyun shakes his head as if to dispel these thoughts, as if thinking them will hinder the mission. Just because the others are cold blooded doesn’t mean he should be, but it certainly doesn’t help him feel any warmer.

Because Daehyun’s heart is not as chilled, it’s not mean enough or angry enough to want to put a bullet into human brains all the time.

Unfortunately that’s not something he can run away from, not anymore. Daehyun curses himself, he does this almost every time. He had the chance, he had an out, but he wasted it. He let the window fly by, he let the boat fall away from the dock, he let his heart rot in its ribcage.

But he did it for them. He did it because he loves them. Everytime he has these thoughts Daehyun always circles back to what’s most important to him; them. So he nods to himself, as if running down the staircase of a freezing warehouse, fleeing a crime scene that Daehyun could’ve avoided is just a normal thing. 

For him it is. For them it is. It’s just something he has to get used to.

“Hyung-” Junhong calls for him on the last landing. It’s now that Daehyun realizes he’s slowed his pace, and he forces his legs to move faster as he catches up, cursing himself for another reason completely now. 

Why are you so goddamn slow, Daehyun? 

“I’m here, I’m here,” 

Junhong nods when Daehyun rounds the corner and they continue together, leaving the stairwell and making a break for the exits. 

“Yongguk is going to be pissed-”

“You really should use your honorifics Junnie-” Daehyun teases him and Junhong shoots him a glare that could kill had his eyes been made of daggers. 

“Shut up.”

“Respect your elders!” Daehyun laughs, and then slaps his hand over his mouth as it lilts through the rest of the building. Junhong stares at him in disbelief for just a moment before bursting into laughter he tries to conceal until he’s doubled over with his palm clasped so tightly to his face he could bruise himself, trying to stifle the waves of it. The remainders of the word ‘elder’ still bounce around the room made of concrete. Junhong’s laughter is infectious, contagious, it’s light and it’s airy and in those few seconds it no longer matters to Daehyun that they’re supposed to be quiet and careful because there’s no one around to hear them and Junhong’s laugh is beautiful.

“We’re almost there-” Daehyun forces between chuckles. “So fucking close Junnie let’s-” He’s urging him to start running again, both of them with stupid grins on their face. Daehyun has forgotten all about the life he’s taken upstairs. They run through the last hallway, laughter finally dying when Junhong thinks about how Guk is actually pissed and how it might result for them.

“How behind schedule are we?” Daehyun asks the younger boy, holding yet another door open for him. Junhong pulls his phone back out, checking the time and Yongguk’s texts. They enter the final part of the building, the parking garage, with guards completely lowered. Yongguk, Jongup and Himchan should be waiting just outside the garage door in the van, and Youngjae should be right where they left him-

Resting. 

Youngjae usually comes out with Junhong and Daehyun, but their last mission went a little downhill a little too fast. Youngjae barely made it out, and even then he lost so much blood Daehyun swears he could paint his whole bedroom with it from a GSW in his abdomen. That was just three nights ago, and Youngjae is still on strict bed rest back at home.

“Like, fifteen minutes behind schedule,” Junhong says, frowning. There are two reasons he’s doing so; fifteen minutes can be life or death, fifteen minutes is really bad, and-

He doesn’t have any new texts from Yongguk.

That’s worse than fifteen minutes behind schedule. 

Daehyun doesn’t know this though, but if he did maybe he’d stop Junhong from sprinting to the exit, throwing himself outside. Junhong was just scared, he was fucking terrified. He was afraid something happened-

He wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t expect that certain something to jump on him either. 

That something is tall, with broad shoulders and an athletic physique. 

That something has a particularly sharp knife.

And then Junhong is groaning, not screaming or yelling, internalizing his pain the way they’ve been taught. Junhong has been hurt enough to know how to stay quiet, to know how to keep the attention away from their job, to protect them from the public and to protect the public from them.

That doesn’t change the fact that that very sharp blade is buried between his ribs and that Daehyun has only just made it outside and that he’s not fast enough, he’s not fast enough, to stop anything from happening at all.

So instead he has to watch in slow motion as the assailant pulls the blade out in a manner so gentle it suggest he believes that the metal could break from the handle. Daehyun has to watch as blood begins to spill from his younger brother’s waist and he has to watch the light, the light that tells Daehyun Junhong is _trying,_ leave his eyes all at once and he has to fucking watch his little brother slide down the wall because he’s lost the strength to stand. The figure is gone in seconds, just as quickly as they had shown up.

“JUNHONG-” And then he’s yelling, because Daehyun wasn’t cut out for this, Daehyun isn’t like Junhong, Daehyun can’t keep his emotions inside and instead wears them on his sleeve so openly even Yongguk worries about his heart. It was the laughter, Daehyun thinks it's the laughter. If they were quiet, if _he_ _was quiet_ maybe their location wouldn't have been revealed. Maybe the person outside would've been their victim, not the other way around. “JUNHONG-” Daehyun forgets that even at five am there might be people around, people to hear him, people he’ll have to kill should they see him.

Daehyun doesn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Plot less I know. Let me know if it's something you'd want me to expand on in the future I'd be into that lmao, anyways <3


End file.
